Revenge
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: OS en collaboration avec la merveilleuse PinkBlueGreen /SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI NONT PAS VU LE 10X21/ "Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ziva, lorgnant ses épaules tendues, sa mâchoire crispée… La détermination dans son regard. Il comprit en un coup d'œil qu'elle avancerait, avec ou sans son avis."


_PBG : _

_Helloooooooo !__Si vous avez vu le 10x21, vous avez dû comprendre qu'il a achevé un bon nombre de personnes, ici. Heureusement, avec l'AIPM, on devient coriace et on ressuscite vite. Merci Bethesda._

_Bref, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cet OS en collaboration avec Amy DiNozzo, qui m'a adorablement proposé de collaborer sur l'une de nos versions de l'après "BAM". Un plaisir à écrire, un régal de partager cet "après" avec la formidable Amy !_

_Et... Bonne lecture ! (Et survivez au prochain épisode !)_

**Amy : **

**Hello tout le monde ! :) Comme l'a dis bien dis PBG, on est des coriaces et c'est même pas une petite collision de rien du tout qui va nous faire peur. Nah. *tremble rien qu'en y repensant* Bref, un énorme merci à PBG qui a accepté d'écrire ce petit OS avec moi même ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Et bon courage avec le prochain épisode xD *on va survirvre, on va survivre te dis-je !***

* * *

**Allez, une titite citation parce qu'on est avec Amy :**

_« Quand tu souhaites quelque chose, fais tout, absolument tout, pour l'avoir. Bats-toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, réalise l'impossible. Oublie ce qui est derrière, brûle les feux, noie les fleuves, jusqu'à en crever. La douleur n'est qu'infime, pousse encore et encore, sans barrières. Repousse tout ce qui te t'encercle, te retient prisonnier, bats-toi, pousse dans tes plus profondes entrailles, bats-toi, bats-toi, bats-toi.  
Colles-toi dangereusement à ta dernière faible limite, qui à tout moment menace de s'écrouler.  
Et à l'instant final, quand personne ne s'y attend,  
Abandonne. »_

* * *

Alors que le ciel jouait avec les étoiles, un homme sortit lentement de sa torpeur, le visage enfoui dans un airbag dernière génération. Remerciant la marque de sa voiture pour leur confort, il s'étira doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de jeter un regard de l'autre côté de la route.

Et de constater que ces chers amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Dans un sourire narquois, il sortit du véhicule, son arme de service à la main, et jaugea du regard les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

Le pare-brise semblait avoir explosé en mille éclats et la vite de son amie israélienne était brisée. Le capot paraissait avoir était en parti engloutie par sa propre voiture et tout l'avant du véhicule faisait peine à voir.

Satisfait par son constat, l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha un peu plus encore de la voiture et détailla avec un plaisir pervers les deux personnes inconscientes. Ses iris bruns dévisagèrent les traits boursoufflés, entaillés, des deux agents.

L'italien insupportable qui l'avait bassiné avec son baseball avait la figure en sang, des contusions un peu partout sûrement dues aux éclats de verres et l'air si profondément endormi que cela en devenait alarmant.

Ses prunelles glissèrent ensuite sur la jeune femme dont la tête dodelinait sur le côté, et il eut le bonheur de constater le morceau de pare-brise qui était enfoncé dans son ventre.

Sans parler des diamants dispersés tout autour de son corps inerte.

Soupirant légèrement, il ouvrit la portière grinçante, et vint ramasser ses biens, en prenant par la suite bien soin d'enfoncer d'avantage le poignard dans son ventre.

Le sang coula abondamment tandis qu'il refermait tranquillement la voiture, ses lèvres largement étirées.

Il se dirigea tout aussi calmement vers sa voiture, monta, et remit le contact.

Il avait une mission à terminer.

.

« -Comment vont-ils ? »

Il détestait cette question. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, deux personnes étaient mortes, dont la femme de celui qui venait juste de lui lâcher ces mots. Aujourd'hui, il était dans le même service, à attendre avec la même douleur et la même impatience, à l'exception près qu'il était à l'instant même le plus proche « parent » des deux personnes blessées.

Il baissa lentement son visage sur le côté pour ne pas laisser voir sa peine au directeur de l'agence.

« -En salle d'opération, tous les deux. »

Plus de mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, les seules informations qu'il avait étaient là. Vance dût le comprendre, car il hocha la tête avec une solennité frappante, ses bras venant lentement se croiser sur son torse, laissant transparaître combien ses poings étaient fermés.

« Qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui va le regretter. »

.

Un rayon de soleil joueur vint se déposer juste sur ses fines paupières, la tirant du sommeil lourd dans lequel elle s'était empêtrée. Elle revint difficilement à la réalité alors que ses sens s'éveillaient.

L'onctueux nuage sur lequel elle reposait il y a encore quelques minutes se rompit, la laissant sur un lit lui semblant aussi dur que de la pierre. Une douleur vivace s'insinua dans tout son corps, et les évènements passés lui sautèrent au visage.

La voiture. Leur discussion. Tony. Ses mots qui lui avaient brûlé la gorge. L'accident qui n'en était pas un.

Puis, le noir.

Mue par une impulsion, elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, avant de les refermer tout aussi vite, ses rétines brûlées par la lumière l'entourant. Elle jura silencieusement et retenta l'expérience légèrement moins rapidement.

Elle papillonna du regard quelques secondes avant d'enfin s'habituer au soleil, et chercha avec précipitation les traits si spéciaux d'un visage.

Mais rencontra plutôt les iris océans glacées de son patron.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle détailla les traits marqués par la fatigue de son visage et l'angoisse qui grandissait au creux de sa gorge ne put que l'étrangler davantage.

«Ziva. » murmura difficilement Gibbs, seul l'éclat dans son regard démontrant qu'il était chamboulé.

Elle tenta d'aligner les deux syllabes de son prénom, mais dut se raviser en percevant la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Gibbs parut comprendre puisqu'il prit un verre d'eau sur la table près d'elle et, l'aidant d'une main, la fit doucement boire. Le liquide doux lui fit un bien fou, semblant réveiller son corps engourdi par le sommeil.

«Tony a eu une contusion cérébrale. Ils l'ont placé en coma artificiel. »

Il lâcha la bombe sans la prévenir, sans qu'elle ne puisse se préparer au choc.

Un choc qui lui sembla bien plus violent encore que celui de l'accident.

Tony. Blessé. Par sa faute.

La respiration coupée, elle écarquilla les yeux, un terrible poids sur la poitrine.

« Où est-il ? »

La voix était posée.

Vibrante de souffrance.

Et d'un doux poison nommé vengeance.

.

Une semaine était passée. Une semaine que son coéquipier était dans cette chambre d'hôpital, les yeux obstinément clos.

Elle avait appris quelques heures après son réveil qu'il avait eu moins de chance qu'elle. De son côté, l'impact avait été rude puisqu'elle s'était pris un éclat du pare-brise dans l'abdomen, mais son opération s'était assez bien passée pour qu'elle puisse sortir sept jours plus tard. Du côté de son coéquipier, son visage avait amorti tout le choc, la rencontre avec le volant n'avait pas pardonné.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle, elle avança rapidement vers son bureau, sans prendre en compte les deux paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Elle prit place sur son siège, alluma son ordinateur… Et croisa les iris glacés de l'homme qui venait de se pencher sur elle.

«Vous êtes en arrêt de travail.

-J'ai l'autorisation de revenir, répliqua-t-elle sans ciller.

-Ziva…

-C'est Adam, c'est ça ? »

L'ancien marine resta muet, parfaitement immobile. Mais elle perçut en arrière-plan le mince frémissement de son autre collègue, la façon dont sa tête se pencha un peu derrière sa question. Elle se redressa pour avancer vers Tim.

« Je t'écoute. »

L'informaticien interrogea son ainé du regard, hésitant. L'ancien marine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ziva, lorgnant ses épaules tendues, sa mâchoire crispée… La détermination dans son regard.

Il comprit en un coup d'œil qu'elle avancerait, avec ou sans son avis.

« Allez-y, Tim, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement sourd en allant se placer au côté de l'israélienne, support face à la fragilité exacerbée par la colère qu'il sentait chez elle. »

Tim mordilla une seconde ses lèvres, hésitant une dernière fois sous le regard de l'israélienne. Elle se pencha vers lui et abattit sa main sur son bureau. Il sursauta. Et se lança après un nouveau regard vers Gibbs :

« On a retrouvé Adam ce matin, Ziva… Il est en Caroline du Nord… »

.

« Ziva, on arrive bientôt. »

La jeune femme, assise à l'arrière de la voiture, dédia un regard froid à son ami informaticien avant de le replanter sur la route. Mcgee lorgna un instant l'israélienne dans le rétroviseur, détailla silencieusement les traits tirés de son visage.

Sa mâchoire semblait contractée, et une veine au niveau de sa tempe gauche palpitait bien plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Un rien et le fauve se transformerait en monstre.

Tim soupira et reporta son attention sur ses doigts croisés. Lui aussi avait soif de vengeance, lui aussi voulait qu'Adam paie pour ce qu'il avait à Tony, mais il savait que cela n'égalerait jamais la haine qui paraissait habiter son amie.

Haine pour Adam.

Haine pour elle-même.

Car il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle se sentait coupable. Et se sentir coupable d'avoir presque tuer Tony était sûrement l'une des pires punitions que l'on puisse lui infliger.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers son patron, et y lut avec un léger pincement au cœur le même désir fou dans ses yeux.

Vengeance.

.

Elle avait à peine pris le temps de réfléchir. Opérant avec des gestes mécaniques, acquis tout au long de ses dix années à courir après le mal. Abattre une porte, tendre son arme, vérifier les recoins, protéger ses partenaires. Trouver l'enfoiré d'israélien qui l'avait trahie et cherchait maintenant à se faufiler vers l'extérieur. Le mettre en joug.

En toute logique, son rôle était à présent de l'arrêter. L'emmener derrière les barreaux pour qu'il y termine sa vie.

Elle préférait tirer.

Voir la vie quitter cet être dépourvu de cœur, cet être qui avait usé de son amitié. Encore une personne qui avait abusé de sa confiance.

Tirer pour effacer la rage qui la maintenait éveillée depuis bientôt plus d'une semaine, lui laissant de bien trop faibles moments de répits.

Tirer pour supprimer de son esprit le corps inerte de son collègue, allongé sur ce lit par sa faute, par leur faute.

Tirer pour venger. Tirer pour savourer.

« Ziva… »

Le souffle court de son aîné, dans son cou. Comme un rappel à sa conscience. Il était là, près d'elle. Il veillait. Sur elle, sur lui, sur un futur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se créée.

Elle avait le droit crispé sur la détente, la haine devant, le cœur derrière.

L'image de Tony dansa une dernière fois devant ses yeux, elle crispa sa mâchoire, les iris brûlants devant des larmes qui refusaient de couler depuis une semaine.

Son index se crispa sous la détente.

Elle fit feu.

.

Elle était restée dans son coin, cloitrée avec sa chère solitude, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée vers le sol. _Ailleurs. _Perdue dans ses souvenirs, dans ses remords.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les avaient-ils tous convoqués ici. N'était même pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir. Elle avait comme un vide au creux de sa poitrine, comme un goût amer sur le palais.

Elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet entrepôt.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, songea-t-elle avec amertume, les lèvres pincées.

Une main vint soudain presser son épaule, et elle releva un regard voilé vers son patron. Le renard argenté lui désigna d'un geste imperceptible la vieille femme arrivant vers eux, et elle fronça les sourcils.

Il lui semblait avoir un terrible nœud à la gorge.

Elle avait _peur. _Peur que cette infirmière leur annonce une mauvaise nouvelle, peur de sa réaction dans ce cas, peur de l'avenir. De cet avenir aux teintes bien trop sombres à son goût sans _sa_ lumière près d'elle.

«Il vient de se réveiller. Une personne à la fois » Affirma l'infirmière aux traits sévères.

Elle entendit les éclats de joie d'Abby, le soupir soulagé de Ducky, le pas joyeux de Mcgee.

Vit le fin sourire de Gibbs, la joie dans les traits de Palmer.

Et fut totalement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, comme statufiée de bonheur.

.

« Ah, Sweet Cheeks, je commençais à désespérer. » murmura une voix rauque encore pleine de sommeil alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire tout en s'approchant de l'italien fermement callé entre ses coussins. Elle était partagée entre la joie intense de le voir vivant, et le remord extrême du geste qu'elle avait eu quelques jours auparavant.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, seul Gibbs avait été témoin de son sombre instant d'hésitation. Ni Tim, ni Vance, ni Abby, aucun autre ne savait. Elle avait donc un terrible poids sur la poitrine.

Le poids des mots sourds, des non-dits.

« Tu as vraiment sale mine, ninja. » chuchota-t-il de nouveau, ses iris verts la détaillant lentement.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, mordit discrètement l'intérieur de sa joue.

« J'ai tiré, Tony. » lâcha-t-elle brutalement.

Elle baissa vivement les yeux, honteuse.

Bon sang, elle avait tiré.

« Ziva, je... » Débuta-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main, relevant un regard rageur vers lui.

Non, elle devait continuer maintenant. Avouer de but en blanc ce qu'elle avait fait.

« J'ai tiré Tony. Il t'avait blessé. Il devait payer. »

La voix vibrait de colère, d'émotions contenue.

Elle avait les lèvres tremblantes, les jambes certainement tout autant.

Il fallait qu'elle dise de vive voix, qu'elle avoue enfin ce mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Qu'elle lâche ce ressenti qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait eu son ancien ami Adam dans sa ligne de mire, cet ami qui l'avait trahi et dont elle avait à tout prix voulu prendre la vie. Cet ami qui était la cible de toute sa colère, sa haine, sa vengeance. Cet ami qu'elle avait épargné.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : L'avoir laissé vivre ou avoir hésité à le tuer.

« ...Et je n'ai même pas été foutu de le viser, Tony. J'ai tiré à côté. »

Elle releva deux prunelles qu'elle avait inconsciemment baissées vers lui, plongea son regard humide dans le sien.

Et put voir comme seule réponse ses deux bras masculins s'ouvrirent.

Un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres, et un cœur battant bien trop vite à son goût, elle vint se nicher contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qu'ils n'auraient su vous dire.

Peu importe combien de temps durent ces instants, l'important est qu'ils existent.

Il eut un soupir de mécontentement lorsqu'elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte.

Mais dut ravaler sa salive lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser scellant leurs plus proches pensées.

* * *

_**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu :) **_

_**Bisous !**_

_**#PBG&Amy**_


End file.
